


Fists Up

by mal_fuctioning_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_fuctioning_writer/pseuds/mal_fuctioning_writer
Summary: Summary: Steve always tries to fight your battles for you. Metaphorical or physical. Whether it be taking the grocery bags from you when you try to bring them in yourself or take over fixing the car when you’re doing just fine on your own. Now, he’s completely crossed the line. (Steve Rogers X Reader)





	Fists Up

You groaned as you realized the torque wrench you were using was one size too small and placed it down, attempting to feel for the right one. Suddenly, you were pulled out from under the car which caused you to yelp. Right as you were about to yell at whoever was responsible, you realized that it was just Steve.

“How’s it going tiger?” He asked with a cheeky smirk.

You rolled your eyes and caught the rag he tossed you a rag to wipe the car grease from your face, “I’m doing just fine, Steve.”

“Are you sure? Because it looked to me like you were struggling to find this.” Steve held up the wrench you were looking for and you instantly snatched it out of his hands.

“You’re such an asshole.”

He nodded and chuckled, “Yeah, but I’m your asshole.”

“Then I’ve got one ugly, hairy asshole,” you retorted, making Steve roll his eyes.

“So mature,” sarcasm clear in his voice.

“Yes, just as mature as hiding the wrench I needed.”

Steve narrowed his eyes at you, “You don’t need to fix the car, Y/N. Leave it to me, or Tony even. Babe, a girl shouldn’t have to get dirty and,” he grabbed your rag, “covered in grease! Look at Pepper!”

You scoffed and folded your arms, glaring at him, “So you’re saying that girls can’t do jobs that men can?”

“No, that’s not what I’m-”

“Really, Steve? To me it sounds exactly like what you were trying to say. What’s next? You want me to make you a sandwich or do a bunch of house chores?”

“Y/N, you’re twisting my words! All I’m saying is that you shouldn’t have to do what I can do for you! I can fix the car, I can carry in the groceries, I can open a jar for you if you asked me to. I just want you to relax as much as you can and do whatever you want to do.”

“That’s exactly my point! I want to do all of that stuff,” the tone of your voice becoming more hostile.

“Why? Why would you want to do any of that?” Steve threw the rag on the floor to show how upset he was getting.

“You’re really asking me that right now? Really?” You now placed your hand on your hips, your eyebrow twitching as your anger was reaching its limits.

“Yes, Y/N. I would love to know! That would be why I’m asking!”

“We’re not in the 40s anymore, Steve! I thought you wouldn’t be stuck in that mindset because of Peggy and Natasha or literally any other woman that you know! They are all strong, and they can easily do what you’ve described. Don’t perceive me as any different from any of them just because I don’t go out and fight bad guys or save the world. I can fight my own battles! Personal or physical! Why can’t I get that through your thick skull? Is your alpha male ego too big for me to penetrate?”

 

“I don’t have an alpha male ego,” Steve tried to argue.

You scoffed and pinched the bridge of your nose, “Why are you being so stubborn?”

“Oh, I’m the stubborn one now? Y/N, you’re the one who can’t understand that I just want to help you!”

“Help me? You call taking over everything I try to do helping? Then thank you so much, Steve, for never letting me do anything to help you.” With that you pushed past him and made for the door.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

“Anywhere you’re not,” you exclaimed before slamming the door.

Steve held his face in his hands and dragged them down as he attempted to analyze the situation that he somehow put himself into. Then he started to brainstorm ideas about how to make it up to you. 

You sighed and slipped on a clean shirt after taking a long shower, only to have boxing gloves tossed at you. “What the fuck, Steve?”

“You want me to back off? Beat me in a boxing match. If you do, I’ll let you do what I want without getting in your way and I’ll make romantic dinners for you every Saturday night. Mind you that I’m going to have to hold back just a little bit since I don’t want to kill you with my super soldier-ness,” Steve said, smiling charmingly.

“You’re on, Rogers,” you said, putting your hand out for him to shake.

He shook it then pressed it to his lips, “May the best spouse win.”

“You’re going down, Captain America.”

**********

Steve grunted as his jaw hit the ground with your foot against his shoulder blade, holding his arm back as far as you could without damaging him too much.

“I told you,” you said as you let him go and offered your hand to help him up.

Steve chuckled and took your hand, sweeping your leg so that you would fall onto him, “How long was that?”

You giggled and nuzzled against his chest, “Like thirty-ish seconds.”

“I have the world’s most badass wife,” Steve said, kissing the top of your head.

You gave his face a pat with a cheeky smile, “I couldn't have worded it better myself.”


End file.
